


Dream Fighter

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [7]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Cute, F/M, Ficlet, Kid Fic, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Fighter

The wail woke Elspeth in the middle of the night.  She had fallen asleep across the bed in only her tunic and socks, but she staggered upright immediately and tripped on the armor she had left scattered across the floor.  Valuable seconds trickled by as she levered herself back up and snatched for the sword that lay in its sheath against the wall.  Moments later, still half-dressed, she was out the door and running down the corridor, sword in hand.

The wail continued, neverending, ceaseless, encouraging her that the originator was at least still capable of screaming.  The heavy wooden door stood in her path, and, full of sleep and adrenaline, she didn’t pause to open it.  

A single kick sent it flying inwards with a dull boom, and then she was inside the room, sword out, facing down the shadows with a grim, determined face.  The wailing got louder.

When Ajani returned the following morning after an overnight trip, his heart hitched up into his throat as he saw the door to the second bedroom had been destroyed, the frame cracked, sawdust settled in a layer around it.  Rushing inside in terror, he found his wife’s sword embedded in the wall, and Elspeth herself leaning back against the crib, asleep, her hair falling messily around her shoulders.  The child opened its eyes first as Ajani entered, making a happy gurgling noise, and then Elspeth followed suit.

She followed Ajani’s gaze to the door and the sword and blushed.  "She had nightmares,“ she said softly.  "I…may have overreacted.  We may need a new door.”

Ajani crossed the room to nuzzle both of them.  "Maybe,“ he agreed with a laugh.


End file.
